Morning Nightmare
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Mentari bersinar terang menghiasi tubuh yang bergetar di pelukan sang terkasih karena mimpi buruk. ShikaKiba. Please review.


_**Bagi yang... ah, entahlah. Whatever.**_

_**Silahkan dibaca dan nikmati pairnya.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto isn't mine. And I'm sure you've known it.**_

**MORNING NIGHTMARE**

_Tebasan Asuma tidak mengenai tubuh si manusia abadi itu. Dia berusaha menghindari serangan-serangan dari Hidan dengan tubuh yang sudah dikatakan tidak sanggup untuk bertarung lagi._

"_ASUMA! DI BELAKANG!!"_

_Asuma menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sabit mengarah padanya. Dia langsung tiarap untuk menghindarinya dan berhasil. Sabit itu mengenai tubuh Hidan sendiri._

"_Berkali-kali pakai cara yang sama begitu juga..." ucapan Asuma terputus. Matanya melebar kaget, melihat Hidan yang berdiri tertawa..._

_...di tengah lingkaran kutukan._

_Hidan memegang gagang sabit dengan tawa puas menderu. Shikamaru berlari berusaha menghentikan gerakan Hidan, tapi naas... dia pun tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

_Hidan menancapkan sabitnya lebih dalam di tubuhnya._

"_ASUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

******************

Dia terbangun, tubuhnya terduduk tegak di atas ranjang. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut, pucat. Keringat mengalir di kulitnya, mencoba menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Shikamaru?" Terdengar suara yang lembut dari sisinya. Dia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di lehernya, memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Ya... cuma mimpi buruk." Shikamaru membalas pelukan, tangannya melingkar di tubuh telanjang kekasihnya. "Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, Kiba."

"Jangan dipikirkan." Kiba tersenyum, mengetatkan pelukannya. "Kau telah mengalami masa-masa sulit. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku pun pasti akan sepertimu jika Kurenai-sensei meninggal."

Shikamaru tersenyum atas simpatinya itu.

"Karena itu..." lanjut Kiba. "Bersemangatlah lagi, ok? Dan kembalilah menjadi Shikamaru, lelaki pemalas dan kucintai."

Shikamaru terpaku.

Bisakah dia kembali seperti dulu lagi?

Dia menatap pemandangan pagi di luar, sinar mentari menyambutnya sementara kakinya melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. Dia merasakan pancaran hawa dingin menyapu kulitnya.

Kiba telah pergi untuk melakukan misi bersama timnya. Sementara, waktu Shikamaru sangat luang. Semenjak kematian Asuma, dia tidak pernah diberi misi apapun lagi oleh Godaime dengan alasan yang menurut Shikamaru sangat tidak meyakinkan tetapi masuk akal.

Jadi, selama waktu liburnya hanya dia habiskan untuk berbaring merokok sembari menatap awan yang berarak di langit. Termenung memikirkan kematian Asuma.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan demi membalaskan dendam Asuma? Bisakah mereka membunuh pasangan Akatsuki yang tak bisa mati itu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalanya sampai dia merasa sakit. Sepertinya kematian Asuma sangat berpengaruh terhadapnya.

Karena biasanya dia tidak akan mau repot memikirkan hal-hal sampai seperti ini.

Dia bangkit dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Catur jepang sejak dulu selalu menjadi kegemaran mereka berdua. Dia tertawa kecil mengingat ekspresi gurunya ketika kalah darinya dalam bermain catur – padahal itu kali pertama Shikamaru bermain catur.

Dan sekarang, dia duduk sendiri di balik papan catur. Memainkannya sampai malam menjelang larut sembari memikirkan langkah-langkah yang harus di ambilnya untuk melawan anggota Akatsuki. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ayahnya mengamatinya di belakang punggungnya dengan senyum di bibir.

Siang hari dia habiskan untuk membaca buku-buku sulit, masih memikirkan strategi. Jika bukan itu yang dilakukannya, dia akan melatih perubahan sifat chakranya dengan kedua pisau peninggalan Asuma. Dan kemudian dia akan bermain catur lagi, sendirian.

Hal itu berlanjut terus-menerus hingga malam ini.

Di tengah kegelapan kamarnya, dia berbaring bersama kekasihnya menatap langit-langit rumah. Dia bisa merasakan kulit kekasihnya yang lembab setelah bercinta. Kesunyian yang menyesakkan menyelimuti kamar ini.

"Kau... akan pergi?" Pertanyaan Kiba memecahkan keheningan malam, membuat Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit untuk menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah... jangan mengelak lagi. Sebagai pacarmu aku bisa menebak arah pikiranmu yang rumit itu."

"Apa?"

"Kau akan mengejar dan membalas mereka berdua, kan?"

Ucapan Kiba membuat Shikamaru terdiam. Tubuhnya membeku tegang, matanya lebar menatap Kiba yang memandangnya sayang.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu." Kiba bangkit dan berbaring di atas tubuh Shikamaru, tangannya memeluk lehernya. "Tapi, berjanjilah satu hal..."

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru, menatap mata Kiba yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan perasaan hampa.

"Kembalilah hidup dan selamat..." Pelukan Kiba semakin ketat. Shikamaru bisa merasakan air mata mengalir di bahunya dari mata kekasihnya. "Tolong... jangan tinggalkan aku seperti Asuma-sensei meninggalkan guruku... kumohon..."

Shikamaru hanya terdiam menatap lelaki yang menangis di atas tubuhnya ini. Tangannya mulai menyelimuti tubuh telanjang kekasihnya, membungkusnya dengan kehangatan dan penghiburan.

Dan saat itu, di tengah kesunyian malam dengan rembulan menjadi saksinya, dia bersumpah...

...dia tak akan meninggalkan Kiba apapun yang terjadi.

Walau shinigami datang mengetuk pintu jiwanya, dia tak akan meninggalkannya.

Dia akan selalu berada di sisinya walau hanya jiwa yang tersisa darinya.

**OWARI**

**A/N : **Singkat...

Aku tahu itu....

Tapi, aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan author lain untuk membuatnya.

Aku tahu... jangan katakan itu.

Cerita ini memang jelek dan membosankan.

But, I can't help it. 'Coz I can't imagine how ShikaKiba pair.

Hhh... bulan puasa telah tiba. Dan aku membuat dua cerita yaoi.

Dosaku memang benar-benar tak bisa diampuni. Dan aku berharap Allah masih mau memaafkan dan membersihkan jiwaku yang hina ini.

Sudahlah... malah jadi melantur begini.

Please review this fic, if you don't mind.

With crimson camelia,

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
